


Winter nights

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: BL, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: El clima se volvía cada vez más frío, lo que indicaba que se estaban adentrando en una zona de invierno. Uno a uno los Mugiwara iban tomando las medidas necesarias cuando sentían que habían llegado al límite de su resistencia. Pequeño drabble Fluff, quedan advertidos.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Winter nights

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de propiedad de Oda, hago esto con el único afán de entretener.

…

**Winter nights**

El clima se volvía cada vez más frío, lo que indicaba que se estaban adentrando en una zona de invierno. Uno a uno los Mugiwara iban tomando las medidas necesarias cuando sentían que habían llegado al límite de su resistencia. La primera había sido Nami, que al notar un ligero cambio en las nubes y el viento, supo de inmediato que debía ponerse algo abrigado, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su camarote para escoger un abrigo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Robin hiciera lo propio y fuese a buscar algo un poco más cómodo. Chopper se limitó a sonreír, y es que, por su fisionomía, no necesitaba de nada extra para entrar en calor, de hecho, agradecía el entrar en una zona como esa, sin embargo, necesitaba cerciorarse de que dos de sus nakama más necios, tomaran las medidas prudentes; Se levantó con un suspiro y despareció por una de las puertas del Sunny para después de unos minutos, aparecer con un par de abrigos que entregó a Luffy y a Zoro, y es que esos dos eran tan despreocupados que no se abrigarían a menos que estuvieran al borde de la hipotermia. Franky dejó el timón por unos minutos para regresar luego con un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas desnudas, en un principio era hasta un tanto ridículo de ver, pero con el tiempo, se habían acostumbrado a su particular manera de ser.

Sanji salió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de tacitas de café y té y las fue repartiendo con sumo amor y cuidado a cada uno de sus nakama, llegó hasta Brook, que para esas alturas era una enorme pila de abrigos y bufandas, tomó el té con dificultad mientras sus dientes provocaban una vibración muy particular, y es que el músico siempre decía que el frío se le metía a los huesos, aunque nadie lo entendiera del todo.

El rubio terminó la ronda y miró en la bandeja a dos tacitas solitarias acomodadas, cada una en un extremo para crear cierto equilibrio, dejó el recipiente sobre una de las mesas en la cubierta del Sunny y tomó las tazas, cada una en una mano, caminó con calma hasta toparse con un bulto tembloroso que se arrimaba a una pared, dicho bulto dejó de temblar por un momento al escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban, lentamente fue asomando una nariz larga junto con los rizos morenos que lo caracterizaban.

Usopp, al ver a Sanji, sonrió, y fue tan amplia la sonrisa que sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, abrió la manta que lo cubría, y en el proceso empezó a temblar, Sanji se apresuró a acomodarse a su lado y le extendió la tacita que llevaba en una de sus manos, el tirador aceptó el té y le agradeció el gesto apretándose más hacia el cuerpo del otro, se acurrucaron para darse calor mutuo mientras veían la silueta de sus nakama sobre el fondo azul oscuro del cielo que empezaba a anochecer.

No era la primera vez que se acurrucaban de esa manera por el frío, y tampoco sería la última, ese ritual seguiría vigente durante muchos años, incluso después de que ya no estuvieran en el barco, se acurrucarían junto a los niños que hubiesen adoptado, se seguirían acunando incluso cuando estos se fueran, luego con sus nietos y bisnietos… Aún tenían la vida por delante, pero eso es algo que aún no sabían, y tampoco era necesario, ya que toda la felicidad que tenían, había empezado similar, en una noche similar… Una noche de invierno que fue capaz de juntar un corazón que se creía congelado a uno que le transmitió todo el calor que necesitaba.

**FIN**

No puedo creer que haya podido escribir esto. Me gustó muchísimo hacer este fic, y fue por el hecho de que acá se supone que estamos en verano, pero el frío está golpeando duro. Soy muy friolenta, y generalmente en días o noches como las del fic, necesito de un buen té caliente y estar bajo mil cobijas, y si estoy acurrucada junto a mi personita especial, muchísimo mejor, así nació este fic, una tarde de esas en que Chrno me trajo un té caliente para apalear al frío…


End file.
